fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamada Tadayoshi
Summary Daniel Petit, a.k.a. Yamada Tadayoshi, is a supersoldier in the global defense program known as Project X. He is the youngest member of the program to have achieved the rank of Commander, and is considered one of the best operatives in the program. Backstory After being randomly selected from a lottery of potential candidates at the age of 18, Dan was approached by the US government with the offer of becoming a supersoldier in Project X. After he accepted, he was subjected to many genetic modifications and enhancements. These greatly enhanced his abilities, both mental and physical, though it did not affect his conscious intellect. He continued as a Lieutenant, being stationed as a drill instructor for several weeks after his basic training. After Agent A escaped Project X, Dan was assigned to hunt him down, and wound up following him to France, where he met Marguerite, both of whom became the only two people to survive an encounter with Agent A (leading to Petit's promotion to Commander, and Marguerite's promotion to 1st Lieutenant; Tadayoshi was hence nicknamed Agent X in some files, to play off of the name given to Agent A). His next assignment was tracking Agent A down to a hideout in Northern Russia, where he met with Russian supersoldiers who nicknamed them "Crimson Commander" due to his political views. Eventually, Petit was stationed in Japan, after an attack from Agent A was reported there. Marguerite and Dan worked extensively together for many months on tracking down Agent A, but eventually her work led her back to France, while Dan stayed in Tokyo, Japan (sometimes contacting the group of Russian agents he had met to see if they found any new leads). By this time, Petit had earned a reputation as a protector of Tokyo City, and the former heads of Project X let him stay, making him the Project Leader in Japan. The people of Tokyo started calling him by the name Yamada Tadayoshi, as they started feeling more comfortable with him around. The Governor of Tokyo commissioned a navy blue version of his Project X uniform made for Tadayoshi, along with a thicker winter coat for the winter uniform, the thinking being that if Tadayoshi was to help the police force, he should at least match to some extent. After a brief discussion with the Japanese Project X Commissioner, it was allowed. After some time, Tadayoshi and Marguerite were called to investigate a possible Russian supersoldier-gone-rouge leading insurgents in Eastern Ukraine. They captured and arrested him, though Tadayoshi later saw to it that he was released back to his family on parole. The two were later put on a mission to transport a mysterious space crystal from the Warsaw Base to a lab in Sweden. However, a man simply named "The Bountyhunter" (Chase Tyrane) attacked, intending to steal the crystal. The Bountyhunter shot Tadayoshi with a power-sapping device, which nullified his powers. Tadayoshi and Marguerite were able to stop the Bountyhunter, but the cargo train was crashed in the process, leading to Tadayoshi loosing his legs (from right above the knee). A treatment to reverse the effects of the nullification weapon saw Tadayoshi regain his old powers (and his legs). Since then, Marguerite and Tadayoshi have been residing in Paris and Tokyo, respectfully, and keeping close contact, working together to try to find Agent A. Appearance 6 feet tall, 175 pounds. Blue-grey eyes (irises have a small gold ring around the pupils, which glows in times of extreme stress or focus), short-medium length brown hair. Caucasian. Athletic-muscular build. Usually has 5 o'clock shadow. Silver analog wristwatch. Wears a navy blue Project X uniform and work jacket, black steel-toe boots, black fedora, and a long khaki trench coat. Wears a tiny pin of a hammer and sickle and red star on his shirt. Personality Tadayoshi is a kind person, who is usually a bit socially reserved. He rarely opens up to new people, only feeling comfortable around people he already knows. Tadayoshi is also very sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor. He is very empathetic, and often helps others for the sake of doing so. He usually doesn't have any issues with doing things by the book, but also commonly "bends" the rules, and isn't afraid to speak up against authority. Powers and Statistics Tier: 8-C Name: Daniel Petit, Yamada Tadayoshi, Agent X, Crimson Commander Gender: Male Age: 19 Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) | NationStates' Portal to the Multiverse Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: Small Building Level+ (0.25 Tons) Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed by foot (long distance), Transonic travel speed by flight jets | Subsonic+ Attack & Combat Speed and Travel Speed (short bursts) | Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (should be noted that he is also able to push or pull a fully loaded semi truck) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ (borders Class MJ; Running top speed into a punch, he can deliver low Class MJ strikes) Durability: City Level+ (Note: will always heal from any attack that does not vaporize him completely) Stamina: Extremely High (due to healing powers, Tadayoshi in all practicality is not capable of fatigue; However, he does still need to sleep) Range: Melee with most weapons; many miles when using his sidearm Standard Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; 10 explosive collapsible shurikens (stored in jacket); 10 incendiary collapsible shurikens (stored in jacket); 10 electric disks (stored in jacket); Lock picking equipment (stored in trench coat); small emergency mag-lite (stored in trench coat); Miniature GPS with two magnetic tracking beacons (GPS stored in trench coat, beacons stored in jacket); Weighted knuckle gloves (his normal gloves-they look normal as well); USP-45 w/12-round magazine and flashlight/laser aiming module attachment, worn on his right side, with 2 extra magazines; Two miniature belt-mounted jets for maneuvering in the air (one on each side, can pivot and tilt a bit); Multitool; Telescoping magnet; Empty pouch (on the back of his belt); Spring-assisted knife with a 3.25 inch blade and a tiny L.E.D. flashlight; Small tool kit for the maintenance of his equipment (stored in jacket); Zippo Lighter; Notepad & pens; badge and I.D.; Handcuffs; Pepper spray; Two-way radio (connected either to an optional earpiece and external speaker or to a built in headset in his AR scanners); Palm-sized first aid kit; Wilderness survival tin. Tadayoshi has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semiconsciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, make faster decisions, retain short term memory as well as long term memory, and speak any language programmed (current languages include English, Welsh, Scottish, Irish, French, German, Norwegian, Polish, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Māori, Japanese, Korean, Hebrew, Danish, Swedish, Finnish, Russian, Chinese, Ukrainian, and Armenian). The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. He owns a pair of LX-38 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to a small computer device (in a pouch on his belt), that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above Tadayoshi, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and microexpressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Ishcheyka" (Russian for "Bloodhound", name chosen by Tadayoshi himself; A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to two of Project X's Ground Control agents. The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters, making it one of the most advanced pieces of technology in the world. Tadayoshi also has an optional lining for his trench coat that is rated for ballistic protection III-A, and is blade resistant. The inside of the lining has several pockets that Tadayoshi usually uses to hold ammunition, food, spare parts and batteries for his gear, water, and other things. He is issued several energy food bars that are designed to give him enough carbohydrates and protein to have the energy and protein necessary to use his powers to their fullest extent (they're purposely made to be not very filling, so he can eat as many as he needs; He usually carries other food on him for actual meals). His boots also have retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes/claws mounted on the inner and outer sides of the boots. Intelligence: Very High (I.Q. of 135). Should be noted that the supercomputer connected to his scanners is Extremely intelligent, capable of supporting an Artificial Intelligence, and easily solving complex puzzles even Tadayoshi is not able to do. Weaknesses: Invulnerability does not stop bladed weapons from cutting him, or bullets and arrows from piercing him; Due to trying to minimize collateral damage, he is often over-reliant on hand-to-hand combat; Regenerative abilities are slightly slowed when unconscious, and if something large is stuck inside him (such as a branch), he has to remove it before he can heal the wound (though smaller items (such as bullets or small pieces of shrapnel) are automatically pushed out by his body when healing); Can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration; His body's energy consumption is high, due to the energy it takes to move faster and to heal (for this reason, Tadayoshi has to eat a lot of carbs and protein); He can not use his flight jets well in extremely dry/arid environments (such as deserts), and the batteries on them only last about a couple of days constant use. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and reflexes; Invulnerability; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to biological attack, Resistance to electricity and burns; Regeneration (Low-High); Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures; Energy Resistance; Extreme Stamina; Night Vision; Enhanced Peripheral Vision; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously) | With gear, Tadyoshi gains Flight (flight jets), several kinds of enhanced vision (Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, and Microvision; AR scanners), and Enhanced Awareness (AR scanners) He is also an expert martial artist, with the majority of his training being in such fields. Uses a mix of Karate, Kung-Fu, Tae-kwon-do, Muay Thai, Judo, Ju-jitsu, Roman-Greco Wrestling, Boxing, Kickboxing, Street Fighting, S.C.A.R.S., Aikido, Systema Spetsnaz, and Krav Maga. Sword training includes Kendo, Iaido, and various European sword fighting styles. Expert swordsman, has experience with other weapons (such as bo staff and knives). Unusually good shot with a pistol (best with his USP45). It should be noted that he uses his environment to his advantage when fighting. He is an expert strategist, both inside and outside of combat. Non-Combat Abilities: Can speak English, German, some Russian, and a little Japanese. Using the chip's translator, he can fluently speak the languages of all Project X Member States, plus Russian, Ukrainian, and Romanian). Extremely good climber. Can create makeshift explosives. Excellent in geography and history, and has a good understanding of human psychology. Master of disguise. Well versed in many world customs and cultures. Brilliant detective. Able to ride a motorcycle very well (though not the best driver when it comes to cars). Notable Attacks and Techniques Tadayoshi is known for being able to dual wield swords, usually using one to parry and the other to strike. He is also skilled in many forms of martial arts, and is known to use his flight jets to boost his momentum in his movement during a fight. Additional Statistics Date of Birth: 27th of April, 1996 Birthplace: Pennsylvania, United States of America Residency: Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Political Affiliation: Titoist Marxism (Communist) Religion: None (Atheist) Eye Color: Blue-Grey (w/ gold ring around pupils) Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: Project X & Tokyo Police Department | Zarall's forces (Reality's Bane), The TUS Traveler (The Ancient Ones) Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Tadayoshi's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties, and in addition, the optional lining for his trench coat (which he always wears on mission) is rated for level III-A ballistic protection, and helps protect him from shrapnel in explosions as well. His boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons). Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Original Characters